My Pet, My Love
by vickyvicky321
Summary: This stars an actor from HANA YORI DANGO. This story also has some similar idea's of Hana Yori Dango. Matsumoto was abandoned his mom, what happens when a young girl begins helping him get back on his feet and learn the hardships of life? Rated T in case


**Full Summary: **_Matsumoto, Jun is a young actor in Japan, but upon finishing his latest series, the company kicks him out and his mother disowns hi for against her wishes of becoming an actor. After getting into a fight with loan sharks and being seriously beaten, he shows up on Miko's doorstep and out of pity, she takes him in. Little does she know that decision started a love story, and will change her life forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

Matsumoto, Jun: _A young adult of 23 who was disowned by his mother. He's quite childish and does things mature guys wouldn't bother, yet he's caring, kind and very dedicated., though his Japanese and Englishn eed improving. Currently he's unemployed_

Miko: _A young adult of 22, Miko is currently employed as a City Police Officer as it was the occupation of her father before he died on duty. She's shy around strangers, and hates staying up late due to her grumpy personality in the morning. Her ultimate dream is to get married and have lots of children._

Arata:_ Miko's ex boyfriend who tried to start a relationship with her again.. He's another City Police Officer with a mature and stubborn attitude._

Hanako:_ Matsumoto's first love, and childhood friend. She appears to be a nice girl, but really she's an evil witch who will do anything to ruin her ex's girlfriends happiness. In reality, she is still in love with Matsumoto. She works as a fashion designer._

Fumio: Matsumoto_'s twin brother. He's a lot smarter than Matsumoto and is currently working as a high rate internationl lawyer. He doesn't approve of Miko because she wasn't a girl specifically chosen by their mother._

Keiichi: _Assistant of Fumio and Matsumoto's mother. He however willingly helps Matsumoto keep his relationship away from his mother's ears in England._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_What was he doing?_

* * *

><p>The long and desperate hours of her past shift were finally over, Miko placed the the purse from her locker over her shoulder looking forward to a nice warm bath at home and a good meal. Today was Friday, therefore the weekend would be free for her to do whatever she pleased, all because Miko decided to take on a couple double shifts that week. Her partner had left a long time ago. For many days she had been speaking about a date she had arranged with someone a friend was aquanted with, and upon agreement, Miko took on the last few minutes of her shift alone to allow her partner to leave to get ready for her date.<p>

Miko closed the locker behind her, a lady much older than her but someone she often saw around this time, entered the room carrying a fancy bag. "Good work." The lady bowed slightly, and Miko did the same. "Good luck."

She exited the station, now that work was done, and the breeze of the fall night sky had started brushing up against her face, all she could look forward to was a week of relazation...though stil she had not bought anything for dinner. Miko felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket, so she took it out and observed the caller ID on the front. "A".

"Yeah." Though her mind was elsewhere, she continued down the sidewalk.

The caller was no other than an old friend, Arata. A young man she had known for years, they had dated around the end of their high school days, but broke it off due to the awkward feeling between them on dates. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

Miko smiled. "Sorry, I'm pre-occuppied. I wanna get home and relax."

"Why don't you have dinner with me at that restaurant? It might help."

It sounded like a good idea, Miko then wouldn't have to focus so much on making dinner and could relax even more. "Maybe...I'm not really up to it at the moment..." Her joints however, ached from that days work. For some reason, the work load for the day felt like it had almost doubled or tripled. "I'm just going straight home tonight...Sorry..."

"Nah, it's alright. I understand." Miko heard Arata sigh on the other end of the line. "Get a good rest then."

"Okay." With that she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Come back here you coward!" A man in a black suit, tall with black hair, was running with the rest of the tuxedo men. Matsumoto just kept running, yeah he could take all of them at once, but at the moment, he was way too confused to even lay a finger. He dodged into an alley way, where he thought he'd be sae, but the men just continued t run.<p>

"Mom." Matsumoto jumped up a set of stairs along side a building. "Why'd you do this?" Actually, he knew the reason his mother had gagged and blindfolded him, then left him in the middle of a city. For going against his mother, Matsumoto knew of the consequences, yet he didn't want to believe that his own flesh and blood would even dare to do something like this to.

The men were behind him, a little farther now, but the fire escapes weaving and many ladders proved to be a tiresome excercise. He turned a corner, went up stairs, then turned another corner with more stairs. It just went on and on, until the roof came into view and Matsomoto leaped on top of it, but still the chase was on. He started towards the edge, the men were huffing and puffing as they finally caught view of him. "Hey..." One of them put his hands on his knee's, pointing on Matsumoto. "..stop." He said it in between breathes, as if he were trying to fight some cold. But Matsumotot knew better, because he only sped up.

Even when he thought that they weren't following him anymore, after Matsumoto had found a way to the ground there the men were again...right behind him. But now he couldn't figure out where he was...an old abandoned building, or by the looks of it, this was the place of the commoners. Matsumoto turned the corner, a couple of older one story houses...and a dead end. "Darn it." He stopped in front of the fence, searching for an escape, but even as he tried to climb it...the men had already caught up.

That's when the pain officially started. Each of the six men took a shot, kicking and punching. At one point, because almost the entire scene was only a blur in his memory, Matsumotot found himself on the ground with the feeling of feet crushing down on his side. When night fell, and everyone was starting to return, he was left there without a single hope...he was left to die. Matsumotot slowly struggled to stand on his two feet..never had he imagined that he'd be in such a situation. He wandered a little, and after stumbling around, he fell and started to head into an unconcious state.

* * *

><p>Miko was inside her house, the comfortable one story and two bedroom home had already grown on to her. The kitchen was spacious and the living room was perfect for just sitting around and watching T.V. Her best friend's apartment was nothing compared to this old place, the backyard was even good with a porch she could just lounge around on...yup, this was home.<p>

Even when Miko had said to everyone and Arata that she was going to relax at home, she had no idea what she would be doing exactly. Relaxing was a something she didn't really have because of her hectic schedual...so she found herself in her PJ's sitting on her couch, and mind blank. What would she do?

_Maybe a game?_ Miko went over to her small closet not far from the T.V, and opened it to find a couple of games on the top shelf. She titled her head slightly, reading the box's titles. _Life...needs two players. Go Fish...two players. Apples to Apples...three players._ She shut the door, that was out of the question.

_T.V?_ She walked back over towards the couch and without any effort at all, she switched it on with the remote...but still, nothing was on...and Miko didn't watch T.V at all, so she found herself turning it off right away.

It was official...Miko was bored. She had already eaten, her hair was even damp from her long, relaxing bath. Just when she felt defeated, there was a loud noise coming from Miko's front door. "Who on earth...?"

There was another noise, almost like someone was banging their foot against it...maybe local children playing some sort of funny prank? Miko slowly started approaching the door, and grabbed a frying pan on her way towards the door. If this was some sort of practical joke, she would teach whoever it was a lesson. The noise repeated itself again...and once again when she finally touch the doorknob, but then it ceased compeletly. Still, Miko was curious as to what it was. "I'll open on three..." Just in case it was some robber with a gun. "1..." She tightened her grip on the knob, her mind racing with every second that passed by. "2." If she were to die, no one would worry...her family was dead except her older retarded brother and aunt whom lived together. "3!" She opened the door, and was about to whack whoever it was on the head...but upon getting a look at the face, she immediately dropped it.

They were bloody...by the looks of it, the individual was male. His eyes were closed, but he was half concious. He gasped every so often, and his hair was soaked in blood. "Hey." Miko knelt down. "Are you okay?"

The stranger opened his eyes, they were beautiful...but Miko tried to control her beating heart. This was just too scary. "Of course..." The man's voice was raspy, like he hadn't had any sort of liquid for a really long time. "...I'm not okay."

Miko observed the man for a moment, she couldn't just leave him out here to die. The weather had called for a heavy night storm witha lot of lightning and rain. But she couldn't ust let a stranger into her house...

But as Miko debated, she started to notice more...like the sweat on his face. She polaced her hand carefully on to his forehead, gasping. "You've got a high fever." Now she knew, she couldn't just leave him there to die.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after discovering the mysterious stranger on her doorstep, she had dragged him into the spare room located on the opposite side of the hall, just in front of hers. He lay in the bed, and though blood was soaking the sheets, that didn't matter in the least. Miko was only focused on his wounds, and treating his fever...which was above one hundred and two degree's. He was half concious, she could tell because once and awhile he'd open his eyes.<p>

Miko kept an icebag on his forehead, and at the same time, she single handedly wrapped a bandage around his waist after removing his half bloody shirt. She could see not just see a ton of cuts, but there were bruises and red marks all over his body. "Ow.." Miko finished tieing the knot around the man's cut when he murrmurred something. "Ow.."

"Something wrong?" It was a stupid question, everything obviously hurts.

But he didn't acknowledge the fact that her question was stupid, instead his hand went from under the sheets and touched an area on his lower part. "My...leg..."

Miko pulled the sheets back. "Try to move it."

Minutes passed by, and still his leg wouldn't move. "I can't..." Then he went unconcious...he didn't make another uncomfortable sound or utter another word. Four o'clock in the morning had just passed when Miko was finished, his fever had gone done a bit and his wounds had been treated. "Finally..." She wiped her forehead. Miko gazed down on the stranger...the rain pattered against the window. she felt bad for him and couldn't help but ask herself, what was he doing out there?

**Chapter END.**

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note<span>: First chapter completed! I have an idea of where this is going, so enjoy the story! I hope it isn't much of a bore! Arashi will appear, I actually just realized my favourite Japanese actor was in the band...so I'm going to try their music. Please recommend a song! If you have an idea for future events and scene's, you can PM me, don't send it as a story comment...because if I choose to use it, others will know the idea! :) LOL

**P.S** Do you like the picture I posted for the story? Or should I make a graphic? I like the picture, it fits amazingly with the format of my story! :) But asreaders, let me know what you think! :) Please **ADD TO YOR FAVOURITES IF YOU'LL BE READING THIS AS I WRITE IT** and **COMMENT SO I CAN GET FEEDBACK**.


End file.
